warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Death's Berries
Summary Would you like a snack? I know you want to... A loner threatens the wellbeing of all four Clans...a loner who will confide nothing about him, not even his name... well not as far as any living cat knows. Any cat who found him ended up dead. How, nobody knew. None of the bodies found had a single mark upon them. Very queer.Will the Clans dare defend themselves against this deadly force, or will they agree to his demands? Allegiances BlusterClan Leader: Galestar- small silver tom with amber eyes. Deputy: Sparrowfeather- blue-gray she-cat with emerald green eyes Medicine Cat: Enticingsong- brown she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Amberpaw Warriors: Gingerpelt- dark ginger she-cat Apprentice, Sandpaw Eagletalon- gray tom Scorchedheart- flame-coloured she-cat Apprentice, Ashpaw Stoneclaw- grey tom Apprentice, Boulderpaw Iceshard- white she-cat Apprentice, Hailpaw Stormcloud- light grey tom Apprentice, Rainpaw Mousetalon- brown she-cat Apprentice, Emberpaw Queens: Alderleaf- silver she-cat Silentecho- dark she-cat Kits: Leopardkit- golden she-cat Applekit- cream tom Streamkit- tabby tom Elders: Riverrock-grey tom Angelheart- cream she-cat SilverClan Leader: Lynxstar- gold she-cat with a tabby tail Deputy: Silverfur- silver tom Medicine Cat- Lilacleaf- blue-purple she-cat Warriors: Hazelpelt- Tawny she-cat Orchidflower- pinky-cream she-cat Rosethorn- silver she-cat Whiteclaw- white tom Dapplepelt- dappled grey tom Thornwhisker- brown tom Apprentice, Tawnypaw Graysky- grey tom Queens: Frayedpelt- ginger she-cat Kits: Fangkit- tabby tom Venomkit- tabby she-cat... CloudClan and LilyClan coming soon! Prologue Shadows flitted around, moving around continuously as if not wanting to be found. Red flashed everywhere,round balls like what the Twolegs called bubblegum. But what the shadow was holding in its paws was not bubblegum. It was something deadly. Every medicine cat shivered when its name was spoken; every warrior had nightmares about being forced to eat them. This cat used them as a weapon; they were poison. They were so deadly that even one would kill the strongest warrior. So this cat was scared by nothing and nobody. They should be scared of him, hiding out in a secret place, just waiting for a reason to unleash his weapon... The shadow ran out of his refuge. It was a dark tabby rogue, his tail flicking from side to side, tasting the air for any scents. There were none; he closed his mouth and carried on padding down the mud-streaked hill. His eyes flashed fury; they always did, he was always angry, even when there was nothing to be angry about. This was a result of his troubled past. His paws slid in he slippery mud, and he half fell, half scrambled down the rest of the hill. He'd reached the river, the river where he had nearly slipped into at birth. He looked at his swimming reflection for a second, then began washing his paws. He groaned; he hated getting his paws wet;when his long tabby fur got wet it stayed wet for hours afterwards. But this action was necessary, so he got on with it without any further complaints. The forest cats often tried to steal his prey, or claim his lands as their territory. If they dared come again...they would feel his wrath. His deadly, red wrath so poisonous none who deserved such an evil punishment would survive...not one. He smiled wickedly; a wicked smile, but a smile all the same. Category:Fanfiction